


Fashionably Late

by GaneWhoo



Series: Supercat prompts and Co [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is the real MVP, Cat returns after crisis, Charity Gala, F/F, James is just passing through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/pseuds/GaneWhoo
Summary: “Speaking of the devil …” James says but Kara’s busy glaring at her boss and it takes a few moments for the words to reach her mind.Eventually though, they do.Surprised, she turns her head to frown at him but he’s not looking in her direction. Instead, he’s smiling at something in the distance, across the hall, and so Kara follows his line of sigh.On the other side of the museum’s hall, the crow is slowly parting. People are whispering as they move and there’s a certain trepidation in the air, a feeling of anticipation and excitement. Kara catches a glimpse of a pale golden dress, a flash of blond hair and her heart skips a beat.It takes a moment but in the end, Cat Grant regally emerges from the crowd, making her way towards Kara and James.---A prompt I got with the line "wow, you look amazing"
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: Supercat prompts and Co [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/670508
Comments: 19
Kudos: 182





	Fashionably Late

“Do I really have to go? You know I hate those black-tie events …”

“Come on! You agreed to be my date for tonight, you’re not allowed to change your mind two hours before the gala starts!” Kara scowls at her sister still sprawled across the couch, her legs dangling from the armrest. “Beside, there will be alcohol, high quality alcohol.”

“Fine, fine … But I’m not wearing a dress,” Alex lets out with a long-suffering sigh.

“That’s fine, I’m not either. Also, I had already picked up a tuxedo for you anyway,” Kara smiles, gesturing to the black garment cover hanging on the front of her rack of clothes. “I think you’ll like it.”

Alex eyes the item with curiosity but she doesn’t move from her spot on the couch.

“Is Nia coming?” 

“No, she’s still reeling from her breakup with Brainy,” Kara answers with a sad look in her eyes. “Lena still doesn’t speak to me when I’m just Kara Danvers and I didn’t want to bother Luce with this.”

“Luce’s back?!” Alex aks, sounding genuinely surprised. “How comes she didn’t tell me?”

“She’s not back back, she’s in between cities for now. I think she’s thinking of moving back here but some stuff are holding her back to Metropolis right now …”

Alex lets out a noncommittal hum that comes across a little sharp, almost hurt. 

“Don’t be mad, she’s going through a lot. We all are, after that crisis …” Kara trails of and the faraway look in her eyes is full of grief this time, loss and pain swirling in the blue of her irises. 

“I’m sorry,” Alex says, softly. “Alright, let’s see this suit you got me …”

She stands up and walks toward the garment cover. As she reaches for the zipper, her phone chimes in with a text. She pulls it out of her pocket and smiles when she notices it’s Kelly.

“Kelly just landed in Paris.”

“I hope she’ll have some time to enjoy the city, it’s such a magical one!” Kara smiles and moves to help herself to a glass of orange juice. “How long will she be gone?” 

“A week, maybe a little more,” Alex replies, already typing an answer to her girlfriend. “This Obsidian seminary seems to be very important.” 

“Yeah … I just wish my boss could have gone with her instead of throwing this charade of a gala,” Kara grumbles, finishing her glass before putting it in her sink. “Alright, we should start getting ready. A car will be picking up in an hour or so, to take us to National City’s science museum.”

“What happened to hosting the CatCo gala in the CatCo building?” Alex arches a surprised brow, turning around to face her sister.

“If I knew … In any case, maybe it’s for the best because the CatCo building has suffered a lot of changes lately and it feels all kind of wrong, I don’t like it anymore. At least the science museum is a place I actually love and if I ever need to escape my boss, there will be a lot of rooms to slip to …”

“It always amazes me that you somehow still think like a human …” Alex chuckles and puts her phone away. “It’s not like you could fly out of your boss’s reach … Oh wait! You can!” 

Kara punches her on the arm and Alex protests with a loud “Aoutch!” but it’s playful and light. 

“Come on. Unwrap your tuxedo, let me know if you like it,” Kara gestures to the garment cover, expectantly waiting for her sister to open it. 

“Alright alright, no need to be rude …” Alex groans but she’s smiling as she pulls down the zipper, uncovering a deep black tux with satin lapels and cuffs, a white shirt and a crimson velvet bow tie to go with it. 

“Oh,” Alex breathes because it’s exactly her style and she likes it already. “Did you already plan the shoes or can I add my personal touch to the ensemble?” 

“All yours, I figured you wouldn’t like any of my suggestions anyway. You’re so picky when it comes to shoes …” Kara shrugs and then walks away to the bedroom part of her apartment. 

“I’m not picky!” Alex protests but when Kara pokes her head back around the curtain to throw a meaningful glare her way, she relents. “Alright, I can occasionally be a little bit difficult, I admit.” 

“Understatement of the century!” Kara laughs before disappearing again.

\---

“I have to admit, it’s not too bad,” Alex whistles as she takes a few steps in the middle of the museum’s hall, her heels hitting the marble flooring with a regular staccato sound.

“What exactly did you expect?” Kara laughs, one hand in her pocket and the other one holding a glass of Champagne. 

“I don’t know, but certainly not something as classy as this,” Alex replies with a gesture of her hand, meaning to englobe their surroundings. 

The science museum was a modern building with refined architectural lines, a minimalist decorum and made of materials such as chromed metal, glass, hardened steel and waxed concrete. The men and women walking around in tuxedos and cocktail dresses, helping themselves to appetizers and alcohol, gave off a very strange yet elegant vibe. 

“Well, it might be a charity gala but Andrea wouldn’t spare any expense to maintain CatCo’s image …” Kara mumbles before sipping at her drink.

“In any case, I’m glad we decided not to wear dresses … It’s a little cold in there,” Alex notices, buttoning her jacket over her shirt.

Kara gives her an amused look and Alex rolls her eyes. “Right … I sometimes forget you’re …” 

A couple steps right past Alex and she catches herself at the last moment. “ … not able to sense temperatures like me.” 

Kara lets out a sound that’s half-snort, half-chuckle and Alex glares. 

“Nice save,” Kara sasses before gesturing to James on the other side of the museum’s hall. 

“James is back? I thought he had settled down in his hometown …” Alex asks, glancing at the former photograph with a frown upon her eyes.

“He’s in town for a few days and he’s been invited to the gala. I didn’t know he would show up though, that’s a surprise,” Kara explains, nodding back to a few people in the room. “I think he’s meeting with a few people to catch up on what happened during the crisis …”

Alex glares in the general direction of James Olsen. “So everyone is coming back to National City to deal with the crisis, but no one’s telling me …”

“Well to be fair, you’ve been holed up in the DEO’s headquarters for a while now and you’re not putting much effort into maintaining relationships …” Kara replies without missing a beat, earning herself an outraged look from Alex. “I’m surprised I still managed to drag you with me to this event …” 

“I am working!” Alex protests but Kara doesn’t seem convinced. “It’s true! I’ve been working a lot and trying to fix things with Kelly. Honestly, this crisis caused such a mess we’re all going to be dealing with it for years to come!”

Kara doesn’t reply but the look of sadness in her eyes is enough to make Alex backtrack again. The events of crisis has left everyone struggling to adjust but Kara, who lived through it all, is going through so much worse. Guilt and grief swirl in the baby blue irises and Alex sighs.

“I’m sorry Kara. You know that none of this is your fault, right?” Alex says, gently placing a hand on her sister’s forearm. “I’m glad I’m here with you tonight. It’s good Champagne.”

That earns her a laugh and an amused look, efficiently distracting the girl of steel from her memories. 

“They have Scotch, you know? A strangely exhaustive collection of it, if you want to go check it out. I know you prefer stronger stuff.”

Alex perks up at this. “Really? I’m going to go grab myself a real drink then, do you want anything?” 

Kara shakes her head no. “They don’t have anything that could be of interest for me, I’m going to stick with Champagne.” 

Alex nods and then walks off to the bar in a side of the room. Kara chuckles to herself when she sees a woman stop Alex in her way, seemingly starting a chat that has the DEO’s director make a barely concealed annoyed face. 

A minute later, she has to contains herself not to look annoyed at the few people that come to her and start a conversation.

\---

“I swear, if I have to listen to how Lex Luthor is the best man alive one more time …” Kara growls under her breath, teeth gritted behind the plastered fake smile she’s offering to the rest of the room.

“I need more alcohol to endure the rest of this evening,” Alex groans her assentiment. “What’s this whole gala about again?” 

“It’s supposed to be a charity event for the orphans in National City’s hospital but it’s beginning to look a lot more like a fundraising ...” 

James stops next to them and nods, looking a little bored. “I’m no longer associated with CatCo but I can attest that this is a business event, not a charity one …”

Alex shrugs and announces that she’s going to grab another drink. 

“What’s with the cold shoulder?” James asks, looking at the older Danvers as she goes. 

“You didn’t tell anyone you were coming back for a few days. She’s a bit hurt, especially since Lucy did the same thing …” Kara answers, distractingly. 

She’s toying with her flute of Champagne, eyes narrowed on Andrea Rojas. The CEO is currently walking from group to group to charm people and unlock more funds, the echo of her laugh swirling in the air long after she’s stopped. 

“I can’t believe she turned a CatCo charity gala into a business event. I mean, I know it’s never just about doing good but still, when Cat did it, it was done with style and subtlety. Nothing as blatant as this…” 

“Speaking of the devil …” James says but Kara’s busy glaring at her boss and it takes a few moments for the words to reach her mind.

Eventually though, they do.  
Surprised, she turns her head to frown at him but he’s not looking in her direction. Instead, he’s smiling at something in the distance, across the hall, and so Kara follows his line of sigh. 

On the other side of the museum’s hall, the crow is slowly parting. People are whispering as they move and there’s a certain trepidation in the air, a feeling of anticipation and excitement. Kara catches a glimpse of a pale golden dress, a flash of blond hair and her heart skips a beat. 

It takes a moment but in the end, Cat Grant regally emerges from the crowd, making her way towards Kara and James. 

The pale golden dress she’s wearing glints and gleams under the dim light of the museum’s hall. It’s subtle, the sparkles deeply embedded in the light fabric of the garment. The cut is bold and daring, with a V line that’s plunging deep in her cleavage. There’s also a slit along the side of her leg that unveil some smooth expense of skin with every step she takes and she’s perched atop a pair of stilettos that rhythms her progression as she strides closer and closer to them. She looks regal and she’s well aware of it because there’s just a touch of smugness in the way she sways her hips when she moves. 

Her hair is a little shorter than in Kara’s memory, lighter as well. It flows freely around the sharp features and there’s just a hint of red on her lips, it makes Kara’s mouth go dry. 

Eventually, Cat stops in front of her and Kara’s brain blanks. She smells like sunlight, sea salt and sand. Her usual fragrance, spices and wood, is barely noticeable because she just smells like summer.

“Wow. You look amazing,” Kara whispers, breathless, the words escaping her mouth before she can think. 

She suddenly realises she said it out loud and blushes furiously, heat reaching her ears and coloring her neck and cheeks. She drops her eyes and busies herself with her Champagne for a few seconds before she dares looking up again. 

Cat looks thrown off for just a second before a slow smile graces her lips.

“Why, thank you,” Cat says with a nod before glancing at Kara’s silhouette. “I’m very pleased to see you’ve outgrown your colorful cardigans and ridiculous teenager dresses … This suits you.” 

Kara glances down at her royal blue tuxedo. The black velvet lapels and cuffs are matching the stilettos but she’s decided to forgo the matching bow tie and instead, she’s unbuttoned a few buttons down the collar of her white shirt. 

Under Cat’s focused eyes, she blushes again but manages to reply “Uh, thank you.”

“Miss Grant, what an unexpected yet pleasant surprise,” James greets his former boss, extending a hand that Cat instantly shakes with a smile. 

“Mister Olsen … I thought you had left town, I was surprised to hear you were attending the gala.” Cat replies, her tone casual but her eyes intent, expectant even. 

“Call it a trip down memory lane, as twisted as it is since our memories are fake anyway, ever since crisis ...” James nods, looking distant. “I’m not staying though. Miss Grant, Kara … Say bye to Alex for me, I’ll call her to catch up with her, make it up for lost time.” 

Kara distractedly waves him goodbye as he bows his head before Cat and leaves. 

“I’m surprised you still go to the CatCo corporates events,” Cat muses once James is out of sight. “You never liked it.”

“You’re surprised to see me here?” Kara states, clear disbelief lining her voice. “What about you? What are you doing here? No one has seen you since you left, first to dive and then to play Madam Secretary for the president … Three years ago.” 

Kara can’t help but to sound bitter, resentful even. 

She’d tried to keep in touch with Cat, through emails and letters but eventually, that relationship stretched and stretched, until it dissolved into silence. After crisis, she’d gone out of her way to send J’onn to Washington so he could restore Cat’s and Carter’s memories but Kara still never heard back from Cat. 

“I’m back in town for … business,” Cat says as if it was obvious. “I’ve been invited to the gala and I decided I’d show up.”

Kara stares at her former boss, still not satisfied with the barely there explanation. 

“Who invited you anyway? It’s a CatCo event and I know for a fact that when Lena bought the company, she made sure to remove you from the VIP list …”

“Yes well. I’m Cat Grant,” Cat replies without missing a beat, smiling at a man who bows his head at her in the distance. 

“Whatever that means anymore,” Kara mutters under her breath but still loud enough to be heard by her former boss.

She’s annoyed now so she purposely ignores the outraged look Cat throws her way. She moves and goes to stop a waiter, swapping her empty flute with a full one. The alcohol doesn’t affect her but it gives her an excuse to avoid her former boss.

\---

“Did I just dream it or did Cat Grant made a surprise appearance tonight?” Alex starts, a little later, when Kara joins her near the bar.

“She certainly did,” Kara groans, wishing she could drink alien alcohol and numb her feelings. 

She’s tired of avoiding Cat, of making polite conversation with perfect strangers and annoying politicien, of smiling and nodding at ideas and sums of money she can barely comprehend.

“Where’s a Supergirl emergency when you need one,” she grumbles again, emptying yet another flute of Champagne and asking for another one. 

Alex laughs and pats her on the shoulder, sympathetically. 

“How’s that hopeless crush of yours going, then?” 

Kara groans and turns a heated glare at her sister, who doesn’t seem bothered in the least. The arched brow and the expectant look give away the fact she’s waiting for an answer.

“Just, dandy, thank you for asking,” Kara mumbles, feeling tired all of a sudden. “She’s in town for business anyway, she’s probably not staying.” 

“Business?” Alex frowns, making the Stotch swirl in her glass. “What business? It’s National City, CatCo is Andrea’s business now and she’s also the CEO of Obsidian Tech, Lena’s returned to her position as CEO of L-Corp … What else is there?” 

“Dunno, don’t care,” Kara stubbornly mumbles but she thinks back on what her sister just said. “I really don’t know though, the only explanation I can think of is …”

Kara trails off when she sees Andrea moves to one side of the room, where a modern glass-lectern is located. She slowly steps behind it and then someone hands her a tablette Andrea puts down on the lectern before she adjust the double micros in front of her. 

The crow is already gathering in front of her, whispering quietly. All eyes are intent on Andrea but Kara catches a glimpse of Cat, on one side of the front row. She stands out, all gold in a sea of black. Even the few red, blue or green dresses don’t quite catch the eyes like she does. 

“My dear, fellow citizens. My friends,” Andrea starts and Alex snickers next to Kara. “We just went through a crisis, even though we can’t quite comprehend it. A crew of heroes, of super-heroes should I say, saved us from permanent erasure and allowed us all to live. Some of them didn’t make it through, like Oliver Queen, who gave his life so he could birth a whole new universe for us to call home.” 

Kara lets out a ragged breath and Alex’s hand closes around her forearm. She’s grateful for the support but she can’t help the helpless feeling of loss that creeps into her heart again. Oliver’s sacrifice is still too fresh, too close, to raw and hearing Andrea talks about it doesn’t help.

“This ultimate sacrifice, along with the events of this crisis, made me realise something,” Andrea continues and Alex mutters something about the woman being a selfish bitch. It makes Kara smiles, for a second. “I’m no journalist. I didn’t even think about reporting those facts to the public, which is what CatCo, as a company, is supposed to do. I’m a business woman, I’m a CEO and I can hold myself in a board meeting but when it comes to handling a media empire, I am like Jon Snow. I know nothing.”

“Seriously?” Alex snickers again and Kara relates, rolling her eyes. 

“Which is why I gathered this crow tonight,” Andrea gestures at the men and women standing in front of her. “A lot of you are investors from ventures that backed CatCo back then, when it was still a small company striving to make a name of itself. Most of you are just invested in the company, either financially or emotionally.”

Kara suddenly has a feeling as to where this is heading. Her heart squeezes in her chest and she narrows her eyes at her current boss, waiting for the rest of the speech.

“I decided it was time for me to come back to my true calling; handling a tech business. Obsidian Tech is thriving, growing and engrenging more money than I can count but it’s also an opportunity to do good, to heal and to shape the future.”

“Can she be done with this already? I have a feeling the end is much more interesting that this me, myself and I bit …” Alex snaps, trepidation clear in her tone. Kara shush her.

“I’m stepping down from CatCo,” Andrea announces and a wave of shock wafts through the assembly. Whispers rises and a few loud gasps echo here and there in the room. Andrea waits a moment before opening her mouth to continue “Earlier today, I sold back CatCo to its rightful owner, Cat Grant. So from now on, you can consider that the queen of all media is back. She’s here with us tonight and so, without further ado, ladies and gentlemen … Cat Grant!”

Andrea gestures for Cat to move forward and so Cat does, smiling politely and air-kissing Andrea’s cheeks before she slips behind the lectern. 

“Thank you, Andrea. I must say, it feels good to be back. I have missed National City and its most beloved hero, Supergirl …” Cat says with a smile, glancing at Kara across the room.

Kara holds her breath and barely registers her sister tightening her grip on her forearm.

“In any case, I have a lot of work to do to bring the company back to the top but with you help and your support, it’s nothing we can’t do,” Cat waves at the crow and smiles again. “Thank you all for coming tonight and enjoy your evening!”

Cat steps away under a thunderous round of applause and she politely smiles and bows her head. Kara knows she’s simply waiting to show her claws again. It’s a political game and tonight, she’s doesn’t have the upper hand so she makes do with what she has. 

“What was that?” Alex asks, hurriedly, in Kara’s ear.

“A surprise, I assume,” Kara retorts, still reeling from the announcement.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” Alex snaps. “I meant the glance at you when she talked about Supergirl.”

“Come on Alex. She’s worked for the white house, what do you expect? Of course she knows. I could bet she knew way before that,” Kara turns to her sister, who’s gulping Scotch at an alarming speed. “Like she so eloquently said herself, she’s Cat Grant.” 

“Whatever that means anymore,” says a voice behind her and Kara bites back a smile. 

She glares at her sister for a few seconds before turning around to face Cat.  
She looks as regal as before, just slightly less haughty. There’s a flicker of uncertainty in her hazel eyes, gleaming around in the golden freckles of the irises. 

“Aren’t you full of surprise, today,” Kara eventually says, the shadow of a smile floating on her lips. “Business, uh?”

Cat smiles at last and her eyes gleam with smugness. “Well, I didn’t lie. I did come back for business … and I intent to stay.” 

Kara narrows her eyes but doesn’t say anything for a moment. Cat doesn’t look away.

“I don’t know …” Kara muses, looking thoughtful. “Once upon a time, you promised you’d be back …”

“I am, am I not?” Cat defies, but it lacks her usual confidence. 

“Three years, Cat …” Kara shakes her head. “So much has happened since you left …”

Cat’s eyes soften, impossibly so. Kara already saw that look a few times but it’s usually reserved to Carter, no one else. 

“Will you tell me, about it all?” 

Kara blinks, taken aback. She has been expecting some half-reply, a diversion, anything but not this openness. She stares and Cat holds her eyes.

“I … maybe,” Kara whispers and she can almost _hear_ Alex’s eye roll behind her. “I don’t know.”

Cat seems to understand. A flicker of hurt flashes in her eyes but it’s gone before Kara can make anything out of it. She looks away at the crow swaying to the rhythm of some distant music and then smiles,with just a hint of mischief.

“Do you dance, Supergirl?” 

“Uh, what?” Kara stammers, blinking and glancing back at her sister, wondering what’s happening. Alex only shrugs and raises her glass to her, a mock-toast Kara doesn’t know how to interpret. 

“Dancing. I assume it’s a piece of cake, for someone who knows how to fly …” Cat insists, tilting her head to the side and gesturing towards the dancing couple. She’s careful not to speak too loud but Kara still glances around, alarmed.

“You do know my alter-ego is supposed to be a secret, right?” Kara snaps, narrowing her eyes at her former boss, to no avail. Cat only extends a hand and Kara doesn’t know where to stand.

“For the love of God …” Alex mutters from behind. The next thing she knows, a hand is pressed against the small of her back, pushing her forward. “This is painful to just watch. Go dance with Cat and let me enjoy my drink in peace.” 

“Why thank you, Scully … or is it Mulder?” Cat wonders, glancing at Alex.

“Alex will do, Miss Grant,” Alex replies, curtly. “Very nice to see you again … now please go dance with my sister so I can stop holding my breath over whatever this is that’s happening between the two of you.” 

“How comes your sister isn’t as direct as you are?” Cat asks, not even arching a brow at Alex’s answer.

“Oh my god! Fine, let’s go,” Kara eventually jumps in the conversation, closing her fingers around Cat’s and dragging it toward the floor on which the other couples are dancing. She’s sporting a furious blush but her eyes are burning with a mixture of annoyance and anger.

“I had forgotten how unrelenting you can be,” she adds once they reach it, sliding one of her arms around Cat’s waist and holding her free hand for Cat to hold it. 

“One of my most obnoxious trait, I’m sure,” Cat sasses back, sounding amused. She reaches for Kara’s hand and then they’re swaying to the music. It’s slow and soft, simple.

“For sure it is,” Kara doesn’t back off. “I swear Alex was about to throw her glass at one of us and I didn’t want to put your dress at risk …”

“Who says it would have been me?” Cat asks, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

“She likes my tuxedo to much to ruin it,” Kara says.

Cat looks down at Kara’s outfit and nods approvingly. “I can certainly see why. Fair enough then.” 

They dance together for a little while in silence. It’s not exactly comfortable but it’s peaceful enough and Kara slowly relaxes. From the corners of her eyes, she sees that Alex is alternating between watching them and typing on her smartphone, probably texting Kelly. 

“I know I am three years late,” Cat starts, drawing Kara’s eyes back to her. “I’ve been … fooling myself into thinking I didn’t need to come back, trying to convince myself that I was just fine being the secretary of state …”

Kara makes Cat spin around before catching her back, carefully, gently. Cat smiles and then continues.

“Truth is, I was, for a little while. It’s a demanding job, not too different from handling the board members of CatCo in the end. I loved it, for a year or so … but I was missing CatCo. It’s been … a journey, to build this company, and I couldn’t shake this feeling of having made a mistake by leaving it into the hands of James Olsen.”

Kara doesn’t say anything but she listens, carefully. 

“Not that I didn’t trust him, it’s just that I couldn’t stand to see the changes my company went through. James Olsen, Lena Luthor prying my baby from that Morgan Edge asshole only to sell it back to Andrea Rojas … Who ended up stripping CatCo from its very meaning.”

To that, Kara could only agree. She gives Cat a short nod but stays silent.

“See, I’m … some might say stubborn. Plagued with pride …” Cat explains, sighing as she goes on.

“You don’t say!” Kara snorts, because she can’t help herself. It’s a stick Cat is handling to be beaten with and the opportunity is too good to let it slide. 

“I know, I know,” Cat nods, not even batting an eye at Kara’s sassiness. “In any case, I was too proud and too stubborn to admit my mistake and to come back earlier. It took your friend J’onn to restore my memories after crisis to swallow back my pride and to come back. I knew then that I had to go back to being the queen of all media, to make CatCo great again so it could be the very thing I built it to do, which is broadcasting the unbiased truth to as many people as it can reach.”

Kara mulls over the words as she makes Cat swirl again. She circles back the woman’s waist and tilts her head.

“You never reached back, after the few last emails I’ve sent,” Kara accuses, glaring right into Cat’s hazel eyes. “You stayed silent, all those years, never acknowledging me, or my alter-ego, anymore.” 

Cat looks sad for a less than second. It’s barely there, just a fleeting look of wonder and longing dangle in the golden freckles of her irises, but it’s gone too soon. 

“It was … too painful,” Cat manages to say and it’s costing her. It’s like she’s forcing herself to out the words, it comes out a little strangled, restrained. “I … I thought of you a lot, over the years. One might say too much, for someone who should have been preoccupied with states business, diplomatics events, conflicts resolving schemings, avoiding wars talks and the likes.”

Kara listens, keeping Cat close this time. No swirling, no spinning, they’re swaying together as Cat talks. 

“Truth is … I have missed you, Kara,” Cat sighs, looking very small all of a sudden. “Your sunny, awe-shuck attitude, the ridiculous excuses you used to barely spring on me before taking off to God knew where, the blinding optimism and constant faith you had in me, the questions you used to ask that would made me want to be a better boss, a better friend, a better mother and overall, a better human. I have missed everything about you, the way you smile when you smells food, the way your brow furrows when you try to figure out some pop reference you don’t get, the gentleness you showed around Carter and around me, even if I pretended not to notice back then …”

It’s a wonder Kara doesn’t stop dancing after that. 

Cat’s eyes are gleaming with something very much akin to love but Kara, still struggling with the concept of reality, chalks it up to wishful thinking. She’s hoped for so long and she’s been through too much as of late to even think about this being any less than regrets. A late confession that only serves to alleviate Cat’s conscience. 

“I … didn’t expect you to even … acknowledge that there used to be something,” Kara eventually manages to say, voice quiet and full of melancholy. It feels like they are talking about a lifetime ago and, in some ways, it is. 

She’s recently spent time in the Vanishing Point, a location lost out of time and space that reminded her of the Phantom Zone. Time didn’t exist in there and she was trapped with her team of super-heroes and Lex Luthor, of all people. All she could think about, back there, was that she would probably never see the people she loved again. There was an order, unconsciously, to the people she thought about. Alex had come first, because Alex always comes first. Eliza, who she didn’t exactly consider her mother but who still came second and then … then came Cat. Of all the people that could have made it to the top three, Cat won. It told Kara a lot about her true feelings that, even after three years, after having dated a Daxamite Prince for a while, after having struggled to put a name on her feelings for Lena Luthor, it was Cat she thought about when she thought about the multiverse ending. 

“Used to be?” Cat eventually asks in a whisper and this time, Kara sees the hint of hope in the hazel green eyes. The tiny, tiny flame of esperance flickering in the gold sparkles, muffled and almost extinct but still there. 

Kara’s heart skips a beat and then another one, and another one and it is as if it had stopped beating entirely. For a second, she lets herself dream about she then shakes her head. 

“You expect me to believe that, after three years, there’s still … feelings?” Kara breathes, eyes flashing with disbelief and distrust. “You cannot seriously think you can come back after all this time and what… resume this strange relationship we had.” 

“That’s not what I said,” Cat shakes her head too, tightening her hold on Kara’s fingers as they keep swaying. Her voice is low but clear enough for Kara to hear every single word. “That’s not even what I want. That relationship, that bond we had … It’s not enough. It wasn’t enough back then but I didn’t think … I didn’t think I had a chance and I didn’t want to believe I could have one so I ran away. I was a coward and I am truly, deeply, sincerely sorry.” 

Kara only stares, speechless. 

“I was a coward and I made a mistake. I’m not naïve as to think nothing has changed, I know it has but I … I was hoping we could try,” Cat insists and the look in her eyes is earnest, despite the fear and anxiety clouding her irises. 

“To try what, exactly?” Kara eventually asks, needing an answer. 

Cat swallows, hard. “You are going to make me say it, aren’t you?”

Kara just nods, not bothering with words. 

She’s still not convinced she isn’t dreaming but the feeling of Cat’s palm in hers, the intensity of the hazel glare and the scent of sand and sun ground her to the reality. She’s letting herself dream and hope, against her better judgment.

“Kara Danvers … will you go on a date with me?” Cat eventually asks, a little shyly. 

The music slowly stops and so do they but Kara doesn’t let go of Cat’s waist and hand. Golden sparkles are endlessly swirling, lost in all the green hues of Cat’s eyes and Kara finds it fascinating.

Eventually though, she smiles and leans forward to drop a kiss on Cat’s lips. It’s soft, sweet and entirely too brief but it makes the queen of all media gasps in surprise and then sighs with relief.

“Well, I thought you’d never ask,” Kara sasses as she steps back, a smirk on her lips as her sister raises both her thumbs in the background. “Seriously, what took you so long?”

Cat looks dumbstruck. The dreamy smiles, the quiet wonder in her eyes, the frantic drum of her heartbeat and the way she raises a few fingers to her lips makes her make Kara laugh.

“Speechless,” Kara muses. “That’s a new look on you, I kinda like it.” 

“Well, don’t get too used to it,” Cat snaps back to her usual witty-self but the dreamy smile doesn’t disappear. Instead, it morphes into a genuine, wide one that sends butterflies down Kara’s stomach. 

“Does that mean the answer is yes?” Cat asks, with just a hint of hesitancy in her voice to betray the fact she’s terrified Kara is going to reject her. 

Kara rolls her eyes and kisses her again, making it last a little longer this time. There’s whispers around them but she doesn’t care in the least.

“Yes, Miss Grant, I will go on a date with you,” Kara replies as she pulls back, smiling at Cat.

“Good,” Cat says and the relief in her voice is deafening, to Kara’s ears. She grabs Kara’s hand and tugs her along with her, imperiously. “Now let’s get out of here.”

Kara’s laugh still echoes in the air long after she’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, 
> 
> This was another Tumblr prompt with the line "wow, you look amazing" and since I'm a sucker for Supercat, here's a 6K little thing I wrote to fix everything that went wrong with the show. It's not perfect but I hope it makes you smile.
> 
> You can send your own prompt in my ask box on **lost-your-memory** on Tumblr.
> 
> _As always, reviews are nice_  
> 


End file.
